The Dumping Ground Monks
by Dolly2000
Summary: People who are english you'll know this well. a new dragon has arrived and now A xiaolin showdown and Tracy beaker crossover! 5 monks. 14 english kids. 19 bedrooms. 1 house. how will they survive? Read and see! there's a million pairings soon.
1. shocking news

Chapter One

Shocking news

(Rai's p.o.v.)

We were playing soccer when Dojo interrupted.

"Breaking news gang!" he began.

"The end of the world unless we do something?" I suggested.

"Nope, we've got a new Wudai Warrior coming! Her name is...Celestia! We've got to pick her up from France in an hour's time," the little dragon exclaimed. "Who's gonna come with me?"

"I will! As the best Wudai Warrior I must come to accompany the new inexperienced girl," Omi boasted.

"Hey slow down half pint! This girl's already trained with Tai chi and Taek Kwon Do," Dojo ushered.

"What's her element?" Kimiko asked.

"Lightning!" Dojo answered with a shudder, "Good thing she's on the side of good." He muttered under his breath. "She's got lightning powers and can turn invisible! And can fly, pretty advanced she is. No wonder Master Fung wanted her as a Wudai Warrior instead of an Apprentice."

"Is she big headed?" Kimiko asked.

"Nope, living life as a child actress is quite tough so she's pretty shut up if you know what I mean, but this don't mean she's quiet, she swears a lot," Dojo answered. So we sat for a freaking hour firing him questions while he tried to rememeber the answers this Celestia had given him. She hadn't told him exactly what to say, just given a weird profile thingy.

(Kimiko's p.o.v.)

After a whole hour of a Q and A of Celestia we had to go altogether with Dojo to meet the new girl.

"Well we'd better get her, ALL ABOARD THE DOJO EXPRESS!" We climbed aboard as Dojo flew straight to France in a rather chic light blue mansion. A rather attractive curvy lady came out of the mansion and advanced to us.

"OH! you must be the monks. I'll go get Celestia," the woman said. She must have been her mother. She came back with a slim girl. She had a very lightly tanned skin, but wasn't plastic. She was rather pretty with a heart shaped face and poker straight blonde hair which had a silvery glow and pink pouty lips with the biggest blue eyes you'd have ever seen with long black eyelashes.She was wearing a green t-shirt with a red firework in the middle and red lining and knee length denim shorts and purple trainers. She was daintily slim with a delicate neck and pointy elbows and herlong legs were shapely like a dancers. The boys went all breathless and sweaty. Raimundo was fingering the bodice of shirt and Omi's breathing became heavier and Clay began to sweat. I rolled my eyes._ Boys_! The girl climbed aboard with her suitcases. She smiled at me, I smiled back, maybe we would be friends.

"Hi I'm Celestia, well you already know, what's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Kimiko, that's Omi, Clay and Raimundo and this is Dojo," I answered patting Dojo. When we arrived to the temple Master Fung was there waiting for us.

"Young monks, I have an important announcement to make," he began.

"Sounds like another apocolyptic disaster already!" Rai sighed. Celestia gasped. I squeezed her hand and whispered, "Don't worry, the world never ended. He just always says it because almost every time Master Fung says the begining we all know it has something to do with the end of the world." Celestia let out a sigh of relief and giggled.

"On the contrary, you will have a vacation for socializing with others. That's why you all are going to be sent into a Children's Home in Wales. That's what they call orphanages there. But it's not as bad as one. You will learn to cooperate with the residents well. Dojo shall take you there and you all will stay for eight months."

"EIGHT MONTHS!" Celestia shouted.

"Yes Celestia, eight months, you shall go there tomorrow, so I suggest that you pack already. But a word of caution, you must never use your powers," he said.

"What are we going to do?" Rai said. "We're gonna be shut up with some English freaks that speak nonsense!"

"You're the one speaking nonsense Raimundo! English people aren't freaks! They just have different accents. They're very nice people!" Celestia retorted. "Now let's get packing, I'll be willing to help." So Clestia helped each and every monk and they had an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Well folks? Whaddya think? please R&R after you've read! PLEASE! 


	2. Roxy the rude

Chapter Two

(Clay's p.o.v.)

The next morning we said goodbye to Dojo who was droppingus off at Cliffside the Home.We knocked on the door and a girl with black hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a fluffy pink extended hair bauble and blue eyes. She was wearing black and white stripy socks that were pulled up at the hem of her black three quarter ways and black rock boots. She was wearing a white shirt with a black v-neck jumper and some silver bracelets and at least four chains on her black three quarter ways.

"You five must be the Xiaolin Weirdos!" She said in a cold voice, the snide remark reminded me of something like what Jack Spicer would have said except more advanced and hurtful.

"For your information we're accomplished warriors Tornado Stri-" Omi was cut off by Rai covering his mouth. He hissed something into his ear and the little fella looked more annoyed than a legless Ethiopian with a donut running downhill.

"Who's the cheeseball, Roxy?" a boy with a black bandana with flames on it and a matching t-shirt with a crude label on it and baggy black combats with metal rock boots peeping out, this must be her brother came out.

"The new weirdos, tell Mike while I tell them who's boss and the rules of this place!" the girl said.

(Celestia's p.o.v.)

"Listen up weirdos, I'm Roxy queen of the Dumping Ground, that's what we call this place, what are you all here for anyway?I hea you're all here to make friends! What are you all like? Have you never seen the sun before? Or am I the first girl that you've seen? Oh wait pardon me the beasts beside you are girls. Silly me they look more like monsters! Now you'd better all do as I say or you'll have me to answer to!" the girl said fiercely, cracking her knuckles as she said it. Kimiko looked like she was in the verge of exploding, Raimundo's fists were clenched and Clay was glaring hard at the smug little girl and Omi looked like he was going to cry.

"Oy Roxy! Quit hogging the door!" a girl's voice shouted. A red haired girl in a pink jacket and greyish tracksuit bottomsand a tanned boy pushed Roxy out of the way. "Don't mind her, she's always rude to newcomers. I'm Jackie."

"And I'm Crash. We'll show you to your new rooms, Mike told us. Are you Raimundo?" the tanned boy asked Rai. Rai nodded. "You're next door to me."

"And Kimiko, you're on the right room next to mine and Omi you're on the left. Celestia and Clay we'll show you you're rooms," Jackie said. They lead us inside and upstairs and we bumped in two boys. The first boy had rather short hair and was wearing a gray t shirt with a black 80 on it and wascarrying a footballand the second boy had sort of messy spikydark hair with brown eyes. I smiled at him and he gave me a nervous smile back. He was sort of cute.

"Hey Crash are those the new kids?" the boy with the football asked. Crash nodded. "I'm Lol and this is Wolfie."

"I'm Celestia," I said shaking each of their hands, Wolfie sort of blushed when I shook his hand. I hoped this was a good sign.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko."

"Howdy I'm Clay."

"Yo I'm Raimundo. But you can call me Rai."

"Greetings I am Omi."

(Kimiko's p.o.v.)

Crash and Jackie lead us all into our rooms. Mine was an orange roomsmallish with a sink, a biggish wardrobe and a silver bed. I decided it was time for a makeover. I hung up my Japanese cut up kimono curtains around the bed and arranged my cushions on the bed and unpacked my clothes.

* * *

Well whaddya think. please R&R!


	3. Lock, shock and barrel

Remember It's set in Wales. Oh yeah and also here's the list of ages.

Omi-13

Kimiko-14

Raimundo-14

Clay-16

Celestia-14

Tracy-15

Justine-16

Rebecca-15

Lol-16

Layla-11

Rio-13

Roxy-11

Alice-10

Jackie-13

Crash-14

Wolfie-14

Marco-10

Milly-9

Bouncer-17

Alice-11

Chapter Three

Lock, Shock and Barrel

(Tracy's p.o.v.)

I walking around the banisters when I saw the new guys. There was a boy that had a cowboy suit on, a girl with blonde hair, a Japanese girl, a Brazilian boy and a short runt with a huge head. I approached them.

"Well, you must be the new kids.I'm Tracy the wonderful and fabulous. I'll introduce you to everyone," I said. The kids followed me into the TV room where everyone was there. Bouncer had come from the halfway house to fix the telly. I groaned, "Not again."

"Unfortunately it's yes again!" Bouncer replied, his head protruding from behind the telly.

"If only we had a good decent set with a plasma screen," Wolfie said.

"Ooooh gotten sick of the wild have you now, Wolf Boy? Trying to get into the bling now?" Roxy sneered sarcastically. Wolfie looked annoyed and got up and left.

"You know you could've said it all in a waaaaaaaaay nicer tone you wee little b-_beep_-!" The girl with blonde hair said darkly and tossed her mane of beautiful hair, gawd I'd give anything for hair like that!

"Hey everyone, these are the new kids. This is Omi, Kimiko, Celestia, Clay and Raimundo," I said on cue because Roxy looked like she was going to murder Celestia for calling her a b-_beep_-.

"Hi I'm Rebecca. Not Becky or Bex, not Reby or Rebs. Just, Rebecca. I'm really pleased to meet you all. Some kids in Care are really nice but others take heaps of time getting used to you. But not me. So let's get acquainted. We'll start with you, lovely," she said and grabbed Raimundo out of the telly room.

"She and him shall have a lovely time!" I muttered. Justine rolled her eyes in disgust and sighed, "She is such a creep and she soooooooooo fancies Raimundo!"

"Hey let's play a proper game now seeing as the flipping telly won't work. Let's play, truth or Dare!" I suggested. A babble of anticipation and agreement broke out.

"Yeah!"

"Great idea!"

"I'm so bored I'll play anything!"

"I'll be Dare Master and Questioner of the Truth!" Tracy said.

(Lol's p.o.v.)

I love Truth or Dare,I hope someone dares me to kiss that Japanese girl. (**Littlemissy999:** ooooooh Lol and Kimiko! Bet you didn't see that coming!) The arrow pointed at Marco.

"I choose...TRUTH!" he said.

"Alright. Who do you think is the prettiest girl?"

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Milly!" everyone groaned on the account that Milly and Marco were best friends. The arrow went spinning again. This time it pointed at the Celestia girl.

"Dare," She chose.

"Right I dare you to...kiss Wolfie." a bunch of wolf whistles and cat calls went up when they kissed. The arrow went spinning. It pointed to Raimundo who had just come back with Rebecca.

"Dare?" he said as if he was asking rather than choosing.

"I dare you to kiss Rebecca!" another chorus of wolf whistles and catcalls came up. Gawd! If you were to kiss a girl you had to endure that amount of immaturity? Maybe I'll pass. The arrow pointed at Kimiko.

"Truth."

"What are you scared of?"

"Emmmmmmmmm,lemme think. Oh there was once a giant tiger that cornered me so yes tigers."

The arrow went to Omi.

"Dare!" he said as if he was really cool to choose Dare.

"I dare you to smack your bum."

"What is a bum?"

"It's a backside you clod!" Celestia hissed. So Omi smacked it.The arrow went to Jackie.

"Truth."

"Who was you first kiss with?"

"No one yet." A chorus of shockedgasps came up and all of a sudden the door clicked, meaning it was locked. The crowd pushed themselves to the door and pushed and pulled.

"We're locked in! Damnit we're gonna be shut in!"

"ELAINE! MIKE!" Bouncer shouted.Elaine's voice said, "Yes?"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" the group shouted.

(no one's p.o.v.)

The kids let out a sigh of relief as the door opened and gave them air.

"Right who's next?" Tracy asked. the kids remembered their gam and reformed the circle. the arrow pointed to Raimundo again.

"Dare."

"Right, fill this barrel with water, rotten eggs and flour. Here are the eggs and the barrel," Tracy said producing the eggs and the barrelfrom nowhere. Raimundo did as he was told and then put the barrel on top of the door for an all set water, egg and flour bomb attack.

"OH MIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" Tracy called. "This has _got _to be funny!" Mike came back and all of a sudden the barrel fell on top of him and the eggs and watre anf flouw took place. The group went into a chorus of uproarious laughter.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Mike fumed.

"You're right...it's hysterical!" Celestia cackled. The group chuckled and guffawed at the wise cracked joke.

"Who's responsible for this?" Mike asked. "Roxy?"

"Typical, anything bad happens just blame a Wellard!" Roxy said coolly. "It wasn't me I'm clean!"

"Tracy?" Mike questioned menacingly.

"Mike I can say with my hand up onto my heart that it wasn't me!" Tracy answered. Mike sauntered off in the most dignified way possible as if there was no egg yolk on his hair and flour on his nose and his face shining with water.

* * *

Oooooooooooooo that WAS hysterical. Please review afterwards people. 


	4. the cursed Mily or the cursed mask? 1

Chapter Four

The cursed mask or the cursed Milly

Part 1 the sesitive Justine and the finding of the mask

(Third person's pov)

A week later the monks realized who was who and adapted into a good lifestyle with new friends and knew that Elaineis a fing pain. A week after the barrel incident the boys were tidying the attic and found a voodoo mask.

(Lol's pov)

Rio was playing around with the mask while Roxy was begging him to play pool with her.

"Justgo away for a while I'm hanging out with this lot," Rio answered partly annoyed.Roxy stomped off.

"I take it by the fact that you're playing with the voodoo mask that the attic is spotless?" Mike said.

"Er yeah Mike!" I answered hurriedly.

"Voodoo? What's that?" Rio asked worriedly.

"It's where ghosts haunt you!" I answered spookily. Wolfie snatched the mask off and screamed. Which sent Kimiko, Tracy and Celestia running to them.

"What happened?" Tracy asked.

"We heard someone scream," celestia explained.

"Oh that was just Wolfie trying make Rio wet himself," I answered. Rio snatched the mask back on and screamed just when Milly came out the garden and went running back in.

"Nice one smart ass!" Celestia said sarcastically while everyone apart from Rio guffawed. Rio took the mask off and scrutinized his eyes at her.

"O yea rio you can take the mask off now,"I said on purpose. Rio glared at him. But looked worriedly at the mask. At lunch before Milly and Marco came to the table Elaine had an announcement.

"Today please be nice to Milly, she's been daunted by the death of her brother now please be nice!" Elaine stuttered. Right on cue Milly and Marco entered the room. Marco approached Rebecca. Justine stood up and went to Milly and said, "Now I know it's a bit scary, but we'll all be really nice." Justine returned to her original seat while Rebecca rolled her eyes and muttered, "Dead sensitive!" After lunch Justine had a bone to pick with her.

"Oi _Becky_!" Justine called emphasising the nickname.Rebecca whipped round furiously and glared at Justine for using her nickname.

"For the millionth time it's_ Rebecca_!" she yelled.

(Rebecca's pov)

I glared at Justine annoyed.

"I am _so_ sensitive! I'm much sensitive than _you_ are!" Justine protested.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" I said scornfully as we went into the computer room where Wolfie was tying the string on his bow and Celestia was reading the script of Jane Eyre, hoping to get the part of the privilleged and pretty Blanche Ingram. The part would go as well with heras Marco and Milly and Lol and Bouncer (A/N: Lol and Bouncer are brothers.). Her blue eyes scanned the pages as she kept licking her lips and crossing her legs. Justine went up to Celestia and said, "Celestia, is there anything I can do for you with your play of," Justine hadn't had a clue but looked at the front which said in black italics, "Jane Eyre" and immediately said, "Jane Eyre. Which part do you want?"

"Oh...I want th part of Blanche Ingram, the girl who make Jane incredibly jealous," Celetia answered, her blue eyes slightly wide with shock seeing as Justine never treated her that way. well she was friends but she was never weird like that.

"If there's anything I can do to help you can always ask me," Justine replied, batting her eyes and giving a wide smile that didn't suit her at all.

"Gee, thanks Justine," Celestia said, not really knowing what to do. And looked at Wolfie and both exchanged looks. Justine moved over to Wolfie.

"Wolfie, if you ever want to talk then I'm always here," she said and patted his hand. Wolfie's eyes went wide with shock as Justine left the room.

"Why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked as he breathed for relief.

"Dunno," I answered. But this could lead to a lot of fun, "Maybe she fancies you!"


	5. the cursed mask or the cursed Milly?

Chapter

The cursed Milly or the cursed mask part 2

(Celestia's pov)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Someone screamed. That someone was in the quiet room and pointing at the wall which had writing on it that said, "Rio bewar my power". Rio was cowering underneath the large red writing.

"What the crap?" I began clutching my script even tighter than ever as the rest of the kids rushed into the place. Elaine the pain was rushing into the room while ranting about quiet rooms people are supposed to be quiet and whatnot.

"I told you that mask was cursed!" Rio stammered with terror.

"You idiot! You shouldn't have messed about with it!" A babble broke out. Justine edged to Wolfie and whispered something while Wolfie edged slightly away. That wee little b-beep- get away from him!

"Well, I ain't scared of no ghoulie or ghostie," Clay proclaimed.

"How are you sure this isn't even a prank?" Rai questioned Clay. Clay shrugged and mumbled something about not even bringing up the subject of pranks. Rai narrowed his green eyes and continued his aimless small talk with Rebecca.

(Lol's pov)

Wolfie and I were in the little climbing frame while he discussed Justine's "Crush". while I broke out into hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny lol! I like her but jeez this is creepy! And I don't want to hurt her feelings 'cos I like another girl!" I instantly got interested.

"Who do you like?" Wolfie had a look on his face that said, "DAMNIT!"

"Never you mind!" all of a sudden the doors of the playground jungle snapped shut.Wolfie and I hurried off to the opposite door but it shut quickly. We poked our heads out of the round window nad then shouted for help. Crash came bounding to us and unlocked the doors.

"Nice one Crash! you know how Wolfie hates to be shut in!" I shouted. Crash looked as though he had no idea.

"What? I swear I didn't do it! I didn't even know until I looked out the window and saw you!" Crash contradicted. All of a sudden the beautiful Kimiko who was clutching a mascara wand and Celestia who still had her script with her came running up to us.

"What happened? We heard you guys yell for help!" Kimiko asked.

"It's fine! we were just locked in," Wolfie replied feeling rather scared by the shock.

"Ok Kimiko, how's this? Why don't you and I dance? You always love too dance," Celestia said in an English accent. "He only dances with me."

"Good, but I never watched the movie, let's rent it for inspiration," Kimiko suggested. Celestia beamed and went inside.

"She is driving me nuts! she's perfect already ! Somebody else please take careof her!" Kimiko groaned.

"I will, I remember watching that movie, but that was ages ago and my mum forced me so I could love," Wolfie replied he went after Celstia and I was left in solitude with Kimiko.

(Crash's pov)

I was reading my book of voodoo with the mask tucked underneath my elbow. Until I heard my robot man walk. But who was controlling him? I was getting immobilized by fear until I picked it up and put it back in my drawer. Maybe Rio was right, it could be cursed. I went downstairs to the living room where everyone seemed to have their eyes glued to the screen.

"What's everyone watching?"

"Jane Eyre, shush now, we're gonna miss the part were Helen gets her hair cut off!" Rebecca answered, mesmerised by the movie like everyone else. Celestia rolled her eyes and switched to the part where Blanche Ingram entered. I walked off and then Mike called for lunch. Everyone finally was back into their senses and hurried for lunch. Marco was with Milly deciding which plate was the best. Rebecca strode over and sat on Milly's seat.

"OI! you're on Milly's seat!" Marco said.

"And now it's mine," Rebecca said smiling. She caught Justine's eye who thought it best to start up her sensitive act up on Rebecca. Wolfie started to look really annoyed. He said to Justine that he needed to talk.

(justine's pov)

After lunch Wolfie needed to talk to me.

"So what is it?" I asked. Wolfie seemed to be taking his time as he tried to find the right words. "Come on I don't have all day!"

"Look, Justine I'm really flattered and all but, I don't really want to be your boyfriend," Wolfie said in a hurry I lookedat him with utter shock.

"And what makes you think that I fancy you?" I said.

"Well it's 'cos you've been unnaturally nice and Rebecca suggested that you might've..." I was furious! How dare she! My thoughts qwere interrupted by Rebecca's scream. Everyone rushed to her sides as she held her makeup bag at arm's length. It was filled with maggots and worms.

"Who did this!" She screamed. She shouted, "Milly's done it she's cursed! t's not the mask but Milly!" She ran with Rio tailing behind her to Mike's. I grabbed her make up bag and planned a full on surprise. After a while I shot out of the door and threw the make up bag over her head for spreading untrue gossip about me. Glitter and maggots went all over the place while Rebecca screamed her head off. Later the group were all in the Quiet Room.

"BeWAR," I mused aloud. "You'd think that Evil would be able to actually spell." Rio suddenly looked alarmed and ran out of the room top speed.

"Where's he on to?" Omi asked.

"It's off, and where have you BEEN?" Cel asked.

"I've been meditating, I realised, in circumstances which are most evil I must meditate," Cel nodded carefully at Omi's statement of explaination. Rio came half running half panting back to the Quiet Room with a black notebook in his hands.

"OI!" Roxy yelled, glaring daggers at her brother.

"I just remembered, Roxy's diary. I remembered reading, 'BEWAR!' It means Roxy's cursed! ROXY'S NEXT! It's in the same writing!"

"Because! Roxy's the darn criminal you little empty-headed runt," Clay said and snatched the notebook and hit Rio on the head with it.

The entire group felt bad, really bad.

"How could we have placed the blame on Milly?"

"She's just a kid."

"And so cute too."

* * *

Well guys? please R&R! Next chapter, Elaine's been iced and whodunit! 


	6. Whodunit Part 1 the motives

Chapter Five

Who dunit?

part 1 the motives

(no one's p.o.v)

It was a silent night in the dumping ground. Elaine the Pain was in her office eating a slice of lemon sponge that Jackie and Layla "kindly" offered to her and a glass of lemonade that Lol, Wolfie, Kimiko and Celestia made "especially" for her. Unfortunately the cake was spiked with incredibly hot sauce so it was not a happy cake. All of a sudden she heard a creak and a knock and the lemonade had no sugar whatsoever and had soap suds in it.

"Come in," she croaked hoarsely from the cake and lemonade. No one came in.

"I said come in!" She said a tad louder. And then the lights turned off and then SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRGH.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

When everyone was gathered in the living room with the careworkers some kids gasped while others broke into hysterical laughter.

"Who iced you Elaine? I want to send them flowers," Tracy said.

"Nah I wanna give them a plasma screen TV," Celestia said. A minute later Justine arrived in the scene and gasped in a smug fashion.

"Omg who iced Elaine?"

"This isn't funny!" Shelley retorted. "Elaine's clothes have been ruined and the office needs cleaning. Whoever owns up shall be grounded for a week and will spend the weekend scrubbing the office. Plus someone did a flourbomb job and Mike's in the shower now!"

"Em Shelley it's a bit obvious who the culprit is, well Justine DID arrive later than everyone else so doesn't that ring a bell?" Rebecca pointed out as she gave Justine a mean smirk.

"Actually Rebecca Justine was with me in the quiet room while the whole thing happened so Justine you're free to go," Shelley said.

"But I'll be alone completely!"

"That's not a change," smirked Rebecca. Justine gave a quick shut-the-hell-up glare at her.

"I'll help investigate," Justine offered.

"That's entirely up to you," Shelley said. "In the meanwhile I want whoever did it to own up soon."

"Me and Roxy were supposed to see Chantal tomorrow!" Rio protested.

"I'm not spending my afternoon scrubbing up some stupid office! Come on! One of you obviously did it!" Crash fumed as if he was expecting the culprit to own up at that very minute, "Well?"

"I think I already know who it is, Crash. After careful examination _Bexy_ here is the guilty one!" Justine accused emphasising the nickname to annoy Rebecca even more.

"And how do you know that Inspector Stupid?" Rebecca sneered.

"Because...

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Rebecca is walking in the hallway carrying a glass of grape juice Elaine bumps in to her and the juice goes on to her brand new top._

_"REBECCA! You should watch where you're going!" Elaine shouts._

_"But_ you_ walked into _me_!" Rebecca contradicts in anger._

_"I'm carrying things! Oh well next time you'll know." Elaine growled.Justine enters the scene and laughs at Rebecca's newlly stained top._

_"It's not funny! She ruined my new top! I am soooooooooooooooo gonna get her for this!" Rebecca fumes darkly._

_-End flashback-_

* * *

Rebecca sits down looking somewhat defeated. But then says, "Well I heard an unpleasant incident between Elaine and the Wellards. Rebecca gave an accusing glance at Rio and Roxy." Roxy bites her lip.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"But there _has_ to be_ someone _who wants to foster us!" Rio yells._

_"Well I'm very sorry but it's hard to find parents who want to foster a brother and sister with behavioural problems!" Elaine stammers._

_"What now you're saying we're not good enough to have parents?" Roxy asks menacingly._

_"Well...no! you're both very...special in your own ways and..." Elaine is interrupted by Roxy who yells, "Well we don't want your rubbish foster parents. They suck!"_

_"And so do you!" Rio bellowed right into her face. The Wellards step out of the office and Rebecca is sauntering in the background._

_"Come on Rio. Let's sort out the old bag!" Roxy says as if she really meant business._

_-End flashback-_

* * *

"Come on it couldn't have been us! I mean it could have been Lol,Kimiko, Celestia and Wolfie!" Rio said as he pointed at thequartet accusingly. 

"Yeah come to think of it Elaine really seemed to Annoy you four," Roxy pointed out in agreement.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"Elaine I need to go into town!" Celestia is begging._

_"Me too!" Kimiko whines._

_"Me and Wolfie need to go too!" Lol says while Wolfie nodds._

_"Well I'm sorry you can't go and Celestia that last time you went you got your belly button pierced!" Elaine exclaimed angrily._

_"Oh come on! You can't really expect me to be so old fashioned and stupid like you? And I don't take advise from Women who has fashion sense equivalent to that of King Kong's! And he doesn't even f-beep-ing exist!" Celestia retorts._

_"Right young lady you're not going into town for the next four weeks! For swearing and for insulting me!" Elaine siad._

_"Yeah well at least I don't walk around like someone's thrown stuff at me!" Celestia said scornfully. "And-omg what have you got on your feet? Oh I'm too scared to look!"_

_"I think it's nice for your feet to breathe!" Elaine said weakly._

_"Are you Christian, Elaine?" Celestia asks._

_"What?" Elaine asks shocked._

_"Are you Christian?"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Is the Lord your shepherd Elaine?"_

_"O my-"_

_"Have you got Jesus in your heart?"_

"What!"

_"Are you the Devil's Army leader?"_

_"I beg your pardon!"_

_"Are you the Devil's Army leader?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Are we your flock?" Celestia says gesturing at Lol, Wolfie and kimiko._

_"No!"_

_"Are we your flock?"_

_"No you're _not _my flock!"_

_"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"_

_"Right that's five weeks!"_

_"Am I bothered though?"_

_"I don't understand why you do this?"_

"I _don't understand why _you_ wear_ that!" _Elain tears her hair out and growls. Celestia backs away swiftly._

_"You can at least let us three go!" Kimiko said as she put on her anime eyes for her._

_"I'm sorry Kimiko but your hair was tangerine the last time you went with Celestia! I know she might be a bad influence on you but it was partly your fault for hanging around someone dangerous and childish like her! And Lol and Wolfie you can't go because the last time the police were involved!" Elaine stammered loudly._

_"You are so gonna pay for this you bag!" Wolfie threatened. "Nice one with the Christian and flock part Cel."Roxy is with Rio shooting the hoops and listening closely._

* * *

"Why are you accusing us? It could have been Raimundo and Omi!" Wolfie protested. 

"Hey why us?" Raimundo argued.

"Why not you?" Lol asked. "You weren't the best of friends with Elaine!"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Omi and Raimundo are sparring. Elaine the pain comes into the garden. She drops her files and immediately breaks them up._

_"You two had better not do that! That is dangerous! To the quiet room both of you!"_

_"We'll get our revenge Omi!" Raimundo whispers._

_"Yes, soon we'll be throwing the tables," Omi said._

_"That's turning the tables," Rai corrected while Wolfie was lurking from behind them._

_-End flashback.-_

* * *

"Omg! What about Crash, Clay, Jackie, Layla and Tracy?" Omi asked. 

"Yeah! Come to think of it Elaine seemed to have really annoyed you," Rai said suspiciously.

* * *

_-Flashback- _

_The gang are baking a cake. Layla tries a bit of the mix._

_"More lemon," she suggested. "And lots more sugar!"_

_"The gang are mixing and pouring when Elaine cuts a large slice of the cake they baked before._

_"Elaine that's the first succesful cake I ever baked!" Mike fumes._

_"Except you didn't bake it!" Crash retaliates. "Thanks a lot Elaine that was for our tea!"_

_"And very scrummy it will be!" Elaine says with a ful mouth._

_"ELAINE!" Crash, Clay, Jackie, Tracyand Layla all shout in unison._

_"What? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Elaine mutters. Raimundo is hovering in the background with a can of fanta._

_"She is going to get it!" Jackie mutters darkly._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"It couldn't have been us!" Jackie retorted tossing her red hair. 

"I'm starting to wish it was! Crash mumbles darkly and regrettedly. But unfortunately not quietly enough. Everyone looks at him. Crash noticed and says hurriedly, "Elaine had it coming to her. She's managed to annoy everyone today!"

"Including us-" Marco began to yell but Milly cleverly shushed him. Justine noticed and narrowed her brown eyes at him and said suspicously, "Something you want to say Marco?" Marco bit his lower lip and Milly shot him a look that said, "Why didn't you shut up!"

* * *

_-Flashback- _

_"Aargh me hearties! Walk the plank girl!" Marco says in a pirate fashion while poking Milly with his plastic sword. Elaine enters the room and is shocked and then Marco and Milly start to bludgeon her with a parrot and the sword._

_"Marco that nearly poked my eye out! And- Milly have you been in the treat cupboard again?" Elaine lunges for the chocolate and Marco starts to pull her away._

_"Get you dirty paws off our treasure!"_

_"YOU ARE NOT TO JUST HELP YOURSELVES TO CHOCLATE! AND I'LL TAKE THAT THANK YOU MARCO," Elaine berates as she snatches the parrot, sword and chocolate and shouts, "AND PLAY SOMETHING QUIETER!" Marco walks up to Milly and says, "I think it's about time Elaine the pain walked the plank!" Milly nodds in agreement._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"So detective clueless, who is it?" Rebecca asks scornfully. 

"Well, it looks like you've all got a motive," Justine says quietly.

* * *

Well guys who dya fink done it? You must R&R! 


	7. whodunit Part 2 the alibis

Chapter

Whodunit?

Part 2 The Alibis

(Roxy's pov)

"Right, who would commit a crime so despicable yet ingenius plan yet?" Justine pondered. "Soooooooooooooooooo, Crash, Clay, Tracy, Jackie and Layla, what your alibi?"

"Well we spiked Elaine's cake with..." Jackie began and thenCelestia interrupted, "With LSD so she thinks she's wearing fashionable stuff but really she's wearing something from the garbage can after the 60s?"

"No we spiked it with something hotter than the sun with a nuclear bomb from Iraq," Clay answered (A/N: It's really hard trying to do Clay language! So don't blame me if this is a pile of bullshit!), "So how in tarnation could we have been in two places at once when we were watching the effects of that darn spicy cake?"

"hmmmmmmmmmmm, ok you five are off the case," Justine said scratching their names off the board.

"Hey what about us! We should be scratched off that list now too! We're the reason why Mike was covered with that gross Flour! We were watching from behind the large table,"I protested.

"We are most certainly innocent!" Omi said. "But we left the door a bit open so the criminal could get in and move in for its murder."

"That's move in for its kill," Kimiko corrected.

"That too, enough chat chit, cross us off that list!" Omi yelled. Justine sighed and scratched them off.

"This means it only leaves the lovebirds, the Wellards and _Becca_ here who is obviously the prime suspect!" Justine explained. The quartet sighed at thier new name.

"We have an alibi! We were poisoning her lemonade with absolutely no sugar and instead we put in soap flakes," Celestia protested. "It serves her right for looking as though someone had thrown a garbage can over her. Clay and Jackie saw us spying on her, didn't you guys?"

"Right you four are off, Bexy there's really no point for the Wellards to point out their alibi so i'm very sorry (NOT!) but i'm gonna turn you in," Justine proclaimed pityingly.

"I don't think so detective pea brain, because when it happened, Crash was expressing his undying love to me," Rebecca ecplained.

"No I didn't! I was helping you with your English homework!"

"Crash? you and Bexy? That is the saddest thing I've heard all year!" Justine said scornfully.

"Right that leaves the Wellards, own up now, or else!" Justine threatened, she didn't scare me.

"We were flattening her tyres while she got iced! How the hell could we have been in two places at once!" My thick brother replied.

"Right, I think it's time for the exhibits," Justine said and strode over to a table nearby with a white cloth over it and some lumps. She swung the cloth off and then showed an icing gun, a water gun, a weird blue orb, some waterbombsand a pirate cannon . "First we need a guinea pig." Everyone stepped back apart vfrom my brother as he wasn't paying attention looked up and said, "Well, I'm not doing it." Justine grabbed a hold of his and put him in front of a blank wall.

"Exhibit A, the cake makers choice," Justine said as Jackie walked over to it and aimed at Rio But missed completely and the cake mix went onto a slurpy mess on the floor.

"Pathetic," Justine muttered. "Exhibit B, the Wellard's common choice of weapon." I walked over and aimed at my brother but at the moment of the shot I pointed it at Crash who got a gush of paint on him as he sreamed.

"Good but this was obviously not the weapon responsible," Justine commented as she took the gun off me. "Exhibit C the water bombs." Kimiko walked over to one of them and aimed it at Rio dead on. My dumb brother got soaked in the face.

"Good, but obviously you needed ten pairs of hands to do a full body job," Justine remarked. "Exhibit D. This wonderful blue orb that Omi was carrying." The boastful cheesehead swaggered over to the orb and (A/N: People Omi learnt to control Shen Gong Wu non-verbally) his dots appeared on his head as a great spurt of water came shoooting out.

"Well, we'll put this in the prime suspect's corner," Justine said as she took the orb into a faraway corner. "Time for Exhibit D. Marco's pirate cannon." Marco shook up the bottle and then a giant fountain of some weird beige liquid came shooting out and ricocheted on my brother who was now covered with unbelievable slime and gunk. Crash's face contorted, Celestia's mouth dropped suddenly, Rio wiped the gloop out of his eyes and Justinewhispered dangerously, "You little monsters!"

"But it's not us! We have an alibi too! we were hiding our treasure from Bluebeard Boyack! (A/N: Elaine's surname is Boyack.)When she was being iced!" Marco said, Milly nodding quickly. Everyone started to talk at once as all of a sudden the extremely quiet Alice started to shout but no one heard her then she had it and droppped the blue orb which caused a tremendous crash. All eyes were on the fairy weirdo.

"I did it. Elaine wanted me to go out with foster parents who didn't believe in fairies.So I wanted to get grounded. I borrowed Marco and Milly's pirate cannon and the rest was easy enough. I don't want to go, you lot are all my friends," Alice confessed.

"I'm not," I muttered. My brother gave me a warning look and nudged me. Shelley walked in and said, "Right, I want the guilty party to step forward." Alice took a step and weirdly everyone too Rio nudged me forth too.

"Right, you all are grounded and I'm going to give you all a leture about discipline. Justine, you may go, this doesn't involve you." Shelley said. All of a sudden the lights flashed off and then SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!Justine was holding the pirate cannnon triumphantly looking at an iced Shelly and said, "Well looks like I won't be spending Saturday alone."

* * *

Well guys waddya think of that? Please R&R!


	8. Kisses and who to pick

Chapter Eight

Kisses and who to pick

Part 1

(Third person's p.o.v.)

A weekafter the iced-Elaine disasterLol devised a plan for Romance to be in the air. He called all the boys after lunch to tell them.

"Listen guys, I've thought up this weird plan. We're gonna get a girl each to kiss us. Then we ask them who they're going to snog, it's simple. Plus you might get a girlfriend at the end of the day," Lol said.

"Why do we want to do this?" Marco and Rio askedin unison.

"Because by the looks of things some of us are in love!" Lol answered, not exactly looking at anybodies in particular _cough cough RAIMUNDO! cough cough OMI! cough cough CLAY! cough cough WOLFIE! cough cough RIO! cough cough LOL!_

"Right you have from today to the end of the week, and that is about long enough for you all to find at least one girl," Lol said.

"The end of the week is Christmas!" Wolfie said.

"You got a problem with that?" Lol asked.

"Yeah I don't think any girl would kiss me!" Wolfie exclaimed.

"Oh come on Celestia kissed you!"

"Yeah but she had to cos it was a dare!"

"I have an idea! Ask her! She seems to like you."

"No way! You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

(Wolfie's p.o.v.)

I kept looking at Celestia. She seemed too cool to kiss me. But I really liked her. And well, I love her. She was always surrounded by the girls. I could lure her into the bathroom. But even then she seems to have an escort of two or three girls. But wanting to be the first boy to get her I had to. Tuesday passed. Wednesday passed. And then before I could blink it was Friday.Eventually I had to ask her or else someone else might've. I got the courage to walk up to her while she was in the most solitude company possible, only to talking to Jackie and Justine.

"Emm Celestia, can I talk to you?" I asked. Giggling should be made illegal as Justine and Jackie were in stifled giggles and Lol was right behind then and cat called though Celestia didn't giggle she came with me.

"Theboysaredoinkissingthingandwandoit?" I asked.

"Sorry?" She said.

"The boys a-are d-d-doing this kissing thing were you have to get a girl and kiss her," I stuttered. Why did I have to go red then? WHY?

"Oh! Well, ok I'll do it with you." when the words went out of her beautiful lips I felt myself sky rocketing into outer space and orbiting past the stars. When I went up the stairs Lol cornered me.

"Well what did she say?" he asked.

"YES!" I said.

"Wolfie."

"What?"

"Do you fancy her?"

"What me? why would I fancy her with her big beautiful blue eyes and those lips like love hearts and the hair. I just want to snuggle up in her hair. And her figure is a killer one! And I was just staring at how tight her top was and how short her skirt. She's gorgeous. I think I'm in love Lol," I said by mistake.

"Yeah and I think you've been drugged or something look at the vacant expression on your face!" Lol said.

"Come off it! Who did you ask anyway? Tracy?"

"Nope, I asked the beautiful Kimiko."

(Lol's p.o.v.)

It was easy, I just asked her straight away. She seemed to pretty much like me quite a lot aswell. but she had to be alone and I knew just how, you just do the usual note of coming alone. Then that's when I asked her. She said yes! It was pretty obvious who liked who, Wolfie and Celestia, me and Kimiko, Rai and Rebecca, Crash and justine, Clay and Tracy and Rio and Layla. Poor Omi, all alone, but he fancied Rebecca too.

(Rebecca's pov)

The door knocked. I said come in. Raimundo came in looking sort of nervous. I looked terrified to see him. I kept feeling the back of my head to feel for any tangles in my hair and put on a quick slick of lip gloss.

"hi Raimundo," I said in a bright and preppy voice.

"Hey Rebecca, I was wondering, emmmm. You're really pretty today is that new...earrings?" Rai said looking at my old hoop earrings. I blushed and nodded. "Well, listen, the thing is the boys are doing this incredibly weird thing about...kissing. And I was wondering, would you do it with me?" I smiled at him speechless to say anything but nod. I ran to Celestia's room and Celestia herself was gossiping to Kimiko.

"Guess what?" I said.

"The boys are doing a kissing thing blah blah blah, who asked you?" Celestia asked.

"Raimundo!" I squealed. "What about you two?

"Lol," Kimiko answered nonchalantly.

"Wolfie," Celestia answered. "I just realised, it's gonna be Christmas when they do this, sooooooooooooo..."

"So they're gonna do it under the mistletoe ey?"I answered figuring it out. "What does Rai like? I need to get him something ultra special!"

"He likes video games," Celestia answered. "Get him a PSP, he's been dying to get one of those."

"Mmmmmmmmmm,"I mused."Hey what do you think I ought to wear for it? I was wondering a sort of Sparkle theme."

"What should I wear? I was thinking about this," Celestia thrust a tight silver-grey dress with a pair of white strappy stilletoes.

"Where do you get your clothes?"I asked awe-struck. Celestia thrust a plastic bag with Channel over it.

"Hey look, can you two come with me for my Blanche Ingram audition?" she asked, her blue eyes were practically asking us.

"Sure, why not," Kimiko answered.

* * *

So guys love really is in the air! Remeber R&R! 


	9. kisses and who to pick Part 2

Chapter Nine

Kisses and who to pick Part 2

(No one's pov)

The word about the kisses had spread the dumping ground. Eventually any time a boy asked a girl to be alone people made ridiculous slurpy kissy noises. The most interesting fact was that Wolfie asked Celestia who said yes! The couple were so unlikely that people were excited abuot this piece of gossip.

"You'd think people have got better things to talk about like...Kimiko and Lol! Yeah that's not exactly expected!" Celestia muttered leaning beside Wolfieas she flicked through her script which had now become a book to her.

"mmmmmmm," Wolfie muttered as he put his arm round her.

"Call the gardeners, get the mistletoe now!" Rebecca exclaimed. Celestia rolled her eyes and concentrated on the page where Blanche Ingram flirted and danced to Mr Rochester while poor plain Jane felt so heart broken and jealous.

"Rebecca, please may I speak to you?" Omi asked pompously.

"Sure," Rebecca answered. Everyone in the room immediately started the kising noises.

"Would you like to do the kissing thing with me?" Omi asked with a smile.

"Sorry I can't," Rebecca answered. "I'm doing it with Rai."

"Ok, I'm sure you would have doen it if you weren't doing it with Raimundo," Omi said pompously.Rebecca rolledher eyes at his big headedness.

(Clay's pov)

(A/N: Ok guys I want you to know, Clay is really different, he's buff and kinda good looking sooooooooooooooo yeah that'll explain the next few bits) I looked at Tracy and my breathing became quite unsteady. I had to ask her. I walked up to her in a casual way and and started talking casually and finally my stupid big mouth said, "Will you do this kissing thing with me?" She looked at me in utter shock. and then nodded.

(Tracy's pov)

I couldn't he asked me! I mean he is quite good-looking and buff and he's sixteen! I have to tell Jackie and Crash!

(Justine's pov)

I was half hoping for Crash to ask me before Omi did. So the little cheese head asked me before Crash did. (A/N: Bet you never saw the Justine and Crash pairing!) So I had to agree, because Number One He in the end asked Jackie and Number two it would be just plain mean if you just said to Omi, "NO." So there you have it.

(Rio's pov)

I asked Layla and she said yes!

* * *

So there you have it! The next chapter it's Christmas! Please R&R my devoted fans! JK JK JK


	10. Blanche Ingram

Chapter Ten

Blanche Ingram

(Kimiko's pov)

Everyone was excited like hell about the Christmas party. The girl's were fussing about what to wear and the end of the week was drawing near for the mistltoe time. justine was really annoyed for having Omi for her kiss partner while everyone seemed to be having a good laugh about this, it was the latest weird partner for kissing since Wolfie and Celestia.

(Celestia's pov) (A/N: So sorry it keeps changing)

I was going to my audition for the Blanche Ingram part when wolfie cornered me with a plastic bag.

"It's for you," he mumbled, "Just as an early Christmas present, and it's a good luck thing for your Blanche Ingram, you'll knock 'em dead."

"That's so sweet!" I exclaimed as I gave him a hug which reduced him to bright scarlet cheeks. "I'm gonna open this at the audition." kimiko and rebecca were waiting for me at the door.

"What the heck is that?" they asked in unison.

"There's only one way to find out," i said. I opened it carefully to reveal a black velvet box with mikimoto written over it.

"There's only one answer, diamond," rebecca concluded. I opened. it and there was a large and unbeleivably beautiful diamond necklace that was almost like a twin of Satine's necklace from the Moulin rouge except with a large sparkling diamond heart in the centre. For a moment the world seemed airless until Kimiko and rebecca both gave off large squeals. I put it on and flipped my mane of platinum blonde hair. i was thankful for wearing a V neck underneath my jacket. then there it was, the great England Theatre. i started to feel incredibly nervous, but then again I always was nervous in auditions. I went inside with Kimiko nad Rebecca following after me..

"Well, this is it girls. Wish me luck, I need this part."

(Rebecca's pov)

A number of pretty teenage girls came out but none of them were as good, kimiko and I were discussing so far what sort of competition Celestia was having. But there was one girl especially that was immensely pretty with a fantastic figure and a nose ring with a tight designer top and braids that was incredible with her part, she had the voice for Blanche and if she was in a real 1880s costume and hairdo she's definitely get it. Poor Celestia might not have a chance now. She would be done for and incredibly disappointed. The girl's turn was over and then Celestia walked over. she had her hair in side her jacket.

"Vood you pleeze take your jacket off!" the lady commanded. celestia did so and shook her platinum blonde hair and all of a sudden the crowd was mesmerized by her entrance, obviously she had wanted to make the most noticeable entrance. There were some gasps as people saw her diamond necklace. The light caught the diamonds and they glowed on people's faces. She was incredible!Maybe Celestia did have a chance. after the auditions Kimiko and I went to Celestia to see how she was. She looked flushed and nervous.

"You did amazing!" Kimiko squealed.

"Yeah," I said in agreement. the girl with the braids glared at us. She had her own little ring of possies. A little seriousChinese girl and abig bouncyblonde girl. She clicked her fingers at us and we knew instantly that we had company.

* * *

sorry that was so short, I'm about to go to my holiday home which unfortunately doesn't have a computer. But I'll still do this fic and please R&R! keep up! 


	11. Getting ready

Chapter Twelve

Getting ready

(No one's pov)

Everyone was excited about the party. Kimiko had lavishly decorated the christmas tree so it looked like a paper chain explosion, Omi was telling justine not to wear gooey lipgloss and Celestia was trying to do up her hair into a cool style. At the day of christmas the girl's were fussed about what to wear and the boys were all wondering who would wear gooey lipgloss.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Elaine said. she was wearing a horrible green dress with red tinsel lining and some silver boots. Celestia tried her best not to laugh her head off. "Oh where's the cheeriness?"

"Elaine this is a care home not a comedy bar!" Roxy pouted.

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss Roxy! It's Christmas! I got you a present," Rio said as he handed her a black parcel which happened to be a metal spike studded leather black bracelet.

"Here's yours," Roxy mumbled and thrust him a box which was a box of choxolates. Marco came in dressed up as Santa Claus while milly trailed silently dressed as an elf.

"Everyone, there's a christmas party at eight!" Mike announced, Elaine had put tinsel and a santa hat on him.

(Justine's pov)

Lol called a meeting with DG kids and the newbies.He said we'd ditch elaine's party and go to a nightclub.

"They have a kid's room for Marco, Milly, Alice and Roxy," Lol said.

"Oi! i'm not a kid!" Roxy pouted.

"Have you got a partner?" Roxy shook her head, "Yep you're a kid. then we do the kisses cos apparently they hav their own nightclub mistletoe. so yeah."

"Justine, may you please wear something nice for the nightclub," Omi said. "Do not wear that ugly t-shirt you are wearing now! It would be most bad if you do!" I glared at the half pint. Did he actually expect me to like him?

(Celestia's pov)

I found a tightlow cutwhite top with diagonalsilver pinstripes and a denim mini with white fish net tights and a pair of beautiful white heels made by Channel and the diamond necklace and dangly diamond earrings. I found a denim trench coat with blue fur around the collar and wrists. Kimiko knocked on my door. she was wearing a red china dress with red high heels and had her hair up in a fancy chignon.

"I need you to do my make up!" she screeched. i reached into my makeup bag and found some eyeshadow. The green matched perfectly with her blue eyes. Then i put pink lipstick on her lips with a glossy sheen to it and some rouge on her cheeks. She looked into her mirror and squealed and hugged me.

"I cannot wait!" I said jumping like crazy. i put on my make up.I hadblack outlined eyes with grey shadow with thick mascaraand shiny pink lips. Rebecca came in moments later wearing a pink top with white lining that showed her navel with a pair of tightwhite trousers that showed off her curves. She had her hair in a side parting with some braids on the side with little hair and had some hair slides at the other side. She was wearing silver bangles and a pair of silver hoops. She had some lig gloss with blue eye shadow.

"I just came to see how you guys are doing! I am ecstatic!" Rebecca whispered.

"How's Justine handling it?" Kimiko asked delicately.

"Oh she's refusing to dress up in the tank top and mini Omi picked for her. In fact she's in muddy combats and such an ugly jumper," Rebecca answered examining her long nails which were now pink and had blue glass hearts on the thumbs.

"Nice nails," I mumbled. I looked down at my own now pearly white nails with goldglass stars.

(Jackie's pov)

I knocked onto justine's room where Rebecca was on the dressing table putting blue eye shadow on her lids. Justine was sitting at the foot of her bed while her wardrobe (it looked like it) was spitting some of her clothes. Omi. I couldn't actually believe he was choosing her clothes! She was pouting.

"Justine you shall wear this!" Omi said as he came out with the most revealing tank top and the shortest skirt possible.

Justine exploded, "I'm not wearing it goddamnit! I'll choose for myself. You just wait with the boys.

" Omi skipped cheerfully out while justine made a gesture of shooting herself.

"He's not that bad," said a voice. It was Tracy. She was wearing a long swirly skirt with a tight top.

"as if you'd know!" Justine sneered.

"No seriously, Clay told me that he was actually quite alright. Once you get used to him," Tracy answered.

"Look, I kow you really like Crash, i guess I'll do it for you so that you can kiss him instead," i blurted out. They were close but it began to sometimes get romantic.

"Thanks Jackie, you're a real mate. But i'm not dressing up for old cheesehead:" Justine replied.

* * *

Well guys in the next chappie the girls meet that girl in the Blanche Ingram auditions and they reveal their powers! 


	12. The christmas party of the year

Chapter Thirteen

The party of the year

(Justine's pov)

I walked down the steps with an expectant Omi buy he frowned when he saw what I was wearing.

"Justine, why are you not dressed down?" he asked, he obviously meant dressed up.

"I am dressed up!" I said though gritted teeth.

"Maybe something sparkly?"

"Oh like what? A tinsel bikini and a tiara?"

"Why yes!" he obviously didn't get sarcasm.

"Let's just get going!" I said aggravated. I saw Celestia, Kimiko, Jackie, Tracy, Bexy and Layla all dressed up. Milly, Marco, alice and Roxy all were a bit pouty by the fact they couldn't join in with the fun but Lol promised them a box of chocolates and a week of late passes.

"Right gang let's go," he said rubbing his hands. He opened the window and held Kimiko's hand and led her out. Then everyone else went out. the nightclub was only a block away so it was alright. It was the Seventh Heaven! Lol led the little onees into the children's zone while Bouncer met up with us with his girlfriend alex.

"Right, let's get some mistletoe action," he said.

Meanwhile Celestia was being bombarded with boys.

"Hey you're Celestia angel Delahaven! You starred in the newest version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire as Gabrielle Delacour."

"Yeah and in the Diamond girls as Rochelle!"

"Can I have your autopgraph!"

"You also starred as Alice in Best Friends!"

(Kimiko's pov)

I looked around and saw the three girls at the Blanche Ingram auditions. I gasped as they seemed to have seen me. I pretended to be someone else but I sidled up to Celestia and warned her.

"Hey look! That's that bitch!"

"What the girl with the hair and omg that IS her! she's that one with the diamond necklace."

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"He must have had some accident not to know how hideous she is!"

"Tell me what accident happened to your face to make you look so ugly and distorted!" Celestia said in a snide voice.

(Justine's pov)

Omi and I were first for the mistletoe. Omi puckered his lips. I had enough.

"RIGHT! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I NEVER LIKED YOU! I JUST WANT YOU TO DROP DEAD! YOU ARE SUCH A POMPOUS BASTARD AND THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU ACTUALLY THINK AND EXPECT ME TO LIKE YOU!" I screamed. Rebecca looked stunned. Clay's mouth was hanging open like I just swore, ok i did but you know. Raimundo started, "Hey don't blame him! He can't help being that way seeing ashe doesn't know much!" Omi looked like he could cry and two tears seeped out of his eyes. I felt a great stabbing knife of guilt run through me.

"I didn't want to do this with him you dick head! I wanted to do it with Crash!"

"You're as selfish as a dog in an all meat buffet!" Clay shouted.

"Shut it Cowboy-wanabe!" All of a sudden Rebecca had grabbed hold of the punch bowl and shoved it over my head.

"That's for calling my boyfriend a dick head!" Rai looked at her with utter shock and grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. All of a sudden there was a scream that said, "BITCH!"

(Celestia's pov)

The girl at the BI auditions was getting off her nut and started to throw drinks at me. I retaliated by shoving some cream up her face and slapping her. She screamed, "BITCH!" which sent everyone running. The younger boys at the club egged us on. kimiko was dealing with the blonde and the chinese girl. Rebecca and Tracy came to the rescue by shoving food into their heads. Kimiko grinned. But the Chinese girl threw the food cloth at her. She had had enough. She conjured up her fireballs.

"KIMIKO NO!" the monks and I screamed in unison. She threw a fireball at the chinese and blonde girl while Omi used his water jets to cool them. The BI girl was supposed to punch me but I turned invisble and she punched an oncoming Rai on his mouth and he got worked up and used his wind powers which broke some glass and sent them shattering to the BI girl. I couldn't take it no more. I couldn't take it no more. I shot a large and loud lightning bolt up an that shut everyone up. All of a sudden the police had come.

* * *

Oooooooh things are heating up! Remember R&R! 


	13. Will you go out with me?

Chapter Fourteen

Will you go out with me?

(Kimiko's pov)

The police had come. We all looked at each other. Lol had a split lip and a few bruises and his jacket had salad leaves and punch over it; Rebecca had a cut on her forhead and a strap was drooping while the other was torn; Omi had just a cut; Rai had a bruise and cuts on his mouth; Celestia's earring was missing and her Channel high heel had broken the heel and her denim skirt was spattered with ketchup; Wolfie had his jacket and shirt torn anda bloody nose; Tracy's leg wasbleeding while her finger were cut; Clay's face was cut and his foot was sprained; Justine had a bruise on her leg but Jackie, Crash, Layla and Rio were all unharmed. So were the little kids. The police was talking to the Blanche Ingram girl she started to point at me, Celestia and Rebecca. The Chinese girl and the blonde girl nodded in agreement.

"We're busted," I muttered.

"We're all gonna be grounded for life!" Rebecca whispered.

"It's all my fault! I should never have used my powers, or you all wouldn't have been encouraged!I wailed.

"Come on Kimi! We're gonna be fine! All Elaine will do is ground us ok?" Celestia reassured. The police strode over to us.

"Those girls said you have used fireballs and almost burnt them!"

"Look how can you be so stupid! Believing that load of sh-beep-t!"

"Listen ladies, they said you had some powers, we've heard these stories many times about, a japanese girl, a brazilian boy, a yellow kid and a cowboy with Kung fu like powers."

"You've just been tricked you have! Their just using this knowledge against us! Since when do kids have powers!"

"Alright, we'll let you off, but it looks as though you kids are here unauthorized, what are you're parents's names?"

"We don't have parents. We live in a kid's home."

"Oh, then we must inform yoursocial workers. are there any more of you here?"

"Yes." Lol! I threw my arms to his neck and without thinking, without planning, without noticing the fact that there were two policemen right in front of us, we kissed.

(Lol's pov)

It felt wonderful, like I was in heaven, her lips were like something unnaturally beautiful, I wish we weren't in public or else i'd have put my tongue in (A/N:That was supposed to sound not that way.). But we broke apart both red cheeked.

"Look there are loads of us here," said a voice. Wolfie!

"Look just round up your posse and get into the police car."

"Omigod! You're going to arrest us!"

"No little girl we're sending you home with a note of what happened to the nightclub and you're going to pay for the damage you've done." Celestia looked stunned. But smiled.

"No matter, I'll pay for it with my Blanche Ingram money, if I get in that is." Her voice wobbled. Wolfie put his arm around her.

"It's ok Cel, you'll get it." She looked at him gratefully and kissed him. We rounded up the kids and crowded into the police van.

"Alright. If anyone asks, this was all my idea ok,"I said, after all it realy was my idea.

"No, Lol. We're all going to own up," Kimiko said. I looked greatfully at her and sidled up to her.

"Hey Kimiko, I know this is quite a bad time, but, will you go out with me?" I asked, keeping my fingers crossed. Kimiko positively beamed at me.

"Of course I will! I was always hoping-I mean, sounds great! When's our first date?"

(Rebecca's pov)

I sat next to Kimiko and heard everything Lol said. I felt happy for Kimiko yet I felt jealous that Rai hadn't asked me out sooner, I sort of hoped he would ask me sooner than Lol asked Kimiko or Wolfie asked Celestia, and definitely before Justine got asked by Crash or Omi, but I tried to count my blessings, I got the first kiss! Yes that's right. I really wished he could ask me out though. He was sitting beside Omi comforting him while Justine was seen holding hands with Crash. Jackie beamed at this and Rio and Layla smiled at each other and Wolfie still had his arm around Celestia. It was just me. I stood up and made a gesture at Omi to scoot over soI could sit beside Rai.

"Hey Rai, I was just wondering, since I like you...lots, and well you sort of like me...lots," I began.

"Well, Rebecca uuuum," Rai began.

"I knew it! YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!" I exclaimed.

"No! No! It's not that way!" Rai protested.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Rebecca I-"

"Like you but not love-"

"REBECCA LET ME SPEAK! I GET BLOODY HINGED WHEN I'M WITH YOU! YES REBECCAI LOVE YOU!" I stared at him. Everyone stared at him. Celestia and Kimiko beamed at Rai, somehow or other they knew something I didn't.

"You were saying-" I began.

"Look, Rebecca, will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" I threw my arms and kissed him, his tongue snaked in and roamed my mouth. I had achieved my goal.

* * *

well there you have it guys, sorry that took a long time but I had to study, anyways, the next chapter may not be up till five or six days later. 


	14. Explain

Chapter Fifteen

Explain

(Tracy's pov)

The cars loaded up. Clay interlaced his fingers into mine. We got ready for the biggest punishment of our lives. Mike came rushing to the police, he was apologizing over and over again. He glared at all of us.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he exploded. Even Omi looked scared Raimundo had his arm around Rebecca as if his arms could protect Rebecca from any kind of punishment. Kimiko was gripping Lol's waist fiercely, Celestia fitted snugly under Wolfie's arm while he gripped her shoulder tightly. Layla and Rio's grip on their hands became increasingly tighter by the second. "ELAINE HAS BEEN IN HYSTERICS! WE THOUGHT YOU ALL WERE ABDUCTED! I NEVER HAVE IN ALL MY LIFE FACED SUCH REBELIOUS LOT! I HAVE A RIGHT MIND YOU FIVE!" Mike pointed an accusing finger at Clay, Rai, Omi,Celestia and Kim. "HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! THIS LOT HAVE NEVER ACTUALLY EVER DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID AS GO TO AN OVER-FIFTEENS NIGHT CLUB! WHO'S IDEA WAS IT!"

"Well it was-" Lol began.

"All our ideas, Lol knew about the nightclub. He joked about it, but I pushed him to it," kimiko lied Celestia looked stunned and cleared her throat as if she was about to say her lines.

"Actually Mike, I told Lol as well too. We never thought we'd run into those girls at the auditions. But they started it and we retaliated by-" Celestia began, her confident voice was now wobbling with nervousness.

"Mike I'd like to own up too," Rai piped. "I thought it might give us the coolest party to remember. But Alice, Marco, Roxy and Milly didn't do anything. They were unharmed because they were in the kid's room."

"I did too," said Rebecca and Wolfie in unison.

"Right look, it's Christmas so let's forget this ever happened and-"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see all the kids that were involved in the fight have now virtually got themselves a permanent criminal record, I know this is a Kid's home but I take it that some of them may have parents," the police officer said.

"Well, me, Kimiko, Rai, Clay, Justine, Rebecca, Tracy and Wolfie all have parents," Celestia said. "But some of their parents won't give a damn if they have gotten a life sentence in jail."

"Look it's not a life sentence. Just all of you are banned from that nightclub and I heard apparently two boys are members of it," The police said.

"It's us two," Wolfie and Lol said in unison. The police kept talking toMike.

"Well this was one hell of an eventful Christmas," celestia said, "Usually my Christmases are really boring, we always have those fussy celebrities coming, We had Nicole Kidman and she just kept saying that the food was too heavy and she'd never fit into her dress again." The police and Mike had finally made an agreement, the kids were let off with a warning and a four year ban. We were ushered inside, Mike told us to forget this ever happened.

"We can still have a party right?"

"Wrong, it's one thirty in the morning, you all had better go to bed. NOW!" Everyone scurried into their rooms, Celestia, Kimiko and Rebecca sneaked into Kimiko's room and had a little sleepover.

Well guys did you like that? Please review!


	15. wolfie the rich kid part 1

Chapter Fifteen

Woflie the rich kid

(Rio's pov)

"Rox we're supposed to be doing our homework!" I whimpered, Mike can be a scary guy at times. My sister who was unfazed by my warning gave me a look of pure disdain.

"Rio Wellard you're becoming a right chicken head you are!" she didn't watch the remote controlled car so it went into Mike's office.

"Roxy!" I hissed. She went bounding into the place with not a bit of fear on her face.

"Come on chicken boy!" Roxy exclaimed. She pulled me in just in time for Mike's footsteps to be heard.

"Quick! HIDE!" I gasped. We went bounding behind a plant. Mike wasn't alone though.

(Roxy's pov)

Wolf boy came in with Mike.

"Shaun(that's his real name) another one of these came," Mike said, he reached over the table and handed Wolfie a piece of paper.

"I don't want it," he said and thrust the paper back.

"But do you know how many kids would give their right arm for this?" Mike said. Wolf boy who was clearly unfazed just exclaimed, "Just put the stupid thing back into the drawer with the other ones."

"ok," said a reluctant Mike. My brain was working overtime. I HAD to know what the hell it was. The moment Wolf boy and Mike went out I bounded to the drawer where the paper and "the others" were, my cowardly brother whimpered and followed me to the drawer.

"Roxy! If we're caught we're doomed!" Rio whimpered.

"Laid an eeg yet chicken boy?" I spat.

I couldn't believe my eyes!

"he's bloody loaded!" I gasped.

(Later on)

"A thousand quid! And he doesn't even want it! We need to get that money. He clearly doesn't want it. Did you see the way he told Mike, 'Put it in with the rest of them'!" I exclaimed.

"You're not gonna steal it are you?" my idiotic brother asked me.

"No! I have a plan, we'll befriend him and once we're his best friends he's gonna be begging us to take his money. We could go on a holiday you, me and Chantal. The Wellards back together!" I fantasized. (Dolly200: If you're wandering who Chantal is, she's their sister who got fostered.) The door opened and Rio started suddenly. Raimundo and Rebecca were listening in.

"what did I hear about cash and a holiday?" Rebecca inquired in that sweet and annoying voice where you could practically see the honey dripping down her chin. She was an expert at this. But I wasn't going to fall for it. Neither was Rio.

"Nothing!" we shouted in unison.

"Oh Mike! Rio and Roxy are plotting something!" Rai feigned taddling on us. We knew what this meant. We had to give in.

(Rebecca's pov) (Sorry it changes so much!)

"That little thing's loaded?!" Rai breathed in shock.

"I always knew he had some sort of secret fortune!" I said, remembering the Mikimoto necklace Cel wore for the Blanche Ingram audition.

"How?" Rai asked.

"When Cel had to go for some audition he gave her this so totally classy diamond necklace! It was Mikimoto!" I gasped remembering its splendour.

"So! It could have been fake!" Roxy retaliated.

"Yeah but how could he get just a case hmmmmmmmm?" I spun back.

"anyways, it's time to move in for our kill," Roxy said darkly. I suddenly had a thought.

"Wait! None of us have ever been really nice to Wolfie, he'll get really suspicious if we suck up to him all of a sudden," I said.

"But you and Rai are good friends aren't you? I mean Celestia is his girlfriend, and you're her friend, and you are going out with Rai who's kinda good friends with Wolfie and Lol, so wouldn't you two be good friends?" Rio asked dumbly.

"to tell you the truth we don't really like, you know," I gesutred wildly with my hands, "Listen all we need is a beard."

"What! I'm only twelve, and Rai hasn't even got any facial hair!" Rio pointed out.

"No idiot! She means we need a person who's nice and willing to do anything for him!" Roxy explained. And like a sign from God Alice came into the room with a multicoloured sock on one arm and the other carried at least half a dozen.

"Would anyone like to make any sock puppets?" she asked eagerly. A dark grin spread through Roxy's pale young face and she had an idea.

(Alice's pov)

I was running around the house like mad looking for Wolfie, he wasn't around with Lol who was kindly helping Bouncer with the banister. Such joy and helpfulness just makes me smile. It made me grin broadly when the Wellards, Rebecca and Raimundo were going to give Wolfie a little party to get to know him better. I ran into Celestia who was drilling over her lines while Kimiko listened, he wasn't with them, I ran into the TV room where Tracy, Clay, Crash and Jackie were watching the Simpsons.

"Have any of you seen Wolfie?" I asked, crossing my fingers hoping for a yes.

"Yeah he's in the garden. Why?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, his aura's been very very dark recently, so we're holding a party for him." I answered cheerfully.

"Who's "we"?" Clay asked.

"Oh, me, the Wellards, Rebecca and Raimundo!" I answered happily. These people are sooooooo curious at times! (**Dolly200: **Yeah Alice is the dumb but really happy soul. She believes in fairies and mystical things) I rushed to the garden, Wolfie was sitting on the steps looking at something out in the blue yonder. He's so lonely at times, but his aura really HAS been dark, Roxy was right.

"Wolfie!" I cried. He was disturbed of his thoughts and looked at me. His aura really IS dark. I could see it in his eyes, there was no sparkle or fun there.

"come on! We've made a party, your aura's been so dark you must have some cheeriness!" I urged him. I took his hand and dragged him upstairs, I knew I was hurting him but it was for his own good.

* * *

**Oooooooh! so do you fink he's gonna give them the cash? Plz review! Sorry I took so long to update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A note, **

**Dear my good fans or whatever the hell you wish to be called, lol**

**Right now I cannot write much nor update, you'll see this note coming up on pretty much every fic I'm doing.**

**I have to do my cello diploma and as a part-time job I'm working extra shifts for...reasons which you needn't know. So most of my fics are likely to be updated probably as late as July 1st, it may not seem like long but...things'll kick in, lol. **

**I promiose I WILL update as soon as possible, in like an apology, I'll let you in on some secrets. **

**THe DGM**

**I'm gonna put in some of my own ideas after Wolfie the Rich Kid, but references of Cam's marriage will be mentioned as I do not know the series off by heart and its been like ages since I've actually seen it. Louise Govan's gonna be back and she'll be wanting Rai and flames will erupt from Rebecca. Bad girl Amber comes to pick a bone with Tracy, and Celestia's all set for the callbacks for Blanche Ingram but a certain someone will be there ot make things worse. Clay's getting worried about **

**The LR&A**

**Maria HAS ran away and has joined the Brotherhood and wishes only to hurt and kill. In later chapters she will get the dirt out of Magneto and will know who her mother is before the attack on Alcatraz. Maria will have a confrontation with either Paige or Warren.**

**FG **

**Demi and Melissa will know their latest science topics and flames are provoked out of Rita by Salima and Junko makes hasty overtures to Tyson while Jordan isn't having any of that. Mel is almost raped by her former boyfriend, Jordan's dad dies, Demi discovers that her mother's having an affair with her history teacher and Rita's sister has ran away. The eight kids go to camp where things REALLY heat up. **

**ICFL**

**Psykick will eventually let rip Garu's power and almost tears up Metropolis and breaks up with Lightning Lad. Brainy begins to realize she isn't that shallow after the confrontation and Garu's massacre. Psykick meets up with her fate-preaching great great great great great great great great grand-niece and tries to straighten her twisted views on life. Saturn Girl reveals why she was so upset during the early chapters.**

**SHS**

**It is exactly like Harry Potter 4. Just with different characters. I can't seem to find my book though.**

**Fics to be**

**Have none**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest bits of dirt.**

**D2 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Readers**

**I know I have committed the unforgiveable sin of not updating for a long while right now, in many of my fics. I really apologize for that now. I must tell you I shall be in a dormant state for a long while, most likely two months. In return, I give you dirt and spoilers!!!!!**

**The Dumping Ground Monks**

**Celestia's auditions are on the line as people are out there to ruin it for her. Old scores are settles between Tracy and Amber. Kimiko's devastated to learn that a drunken Lol cheated on her with Louise. Clay's trying to be more boyfriend material and getting advice from the wrong people.**

**Four Girls **

**Camp comes along and Demi has competition when Max's longtime crush Mariam comes back into town. Melissa's shock has gotten worse when she is forced into a nasty charade by Tala. Rita's crush on her art teacher disturbs Ray. The tension between Junko and Jordan's getting worse. WARNING: HILARY, MARIAM AND SALIMA BASHING!**

**I can't feel love**

**A Sequel is on the way after Sundown!!!!!**

**Superhero School**

**I am so sorry I haven't started this, but my HP 4 has literally disappeared!**

**The Forgotten**

**Kai starts to distrust Yun-na even more and Hilary's out to get her! Su-mi joins BEGA and romance may blossom with either her or Hiro or Brooklyn. Maybe It may become a love triangle. I am not so sure. Character death in much later chapters.**

**Fics to be:**

**Invisible: RayxOC fic. Mina's always been invisible, it was the only thing she was ever good at. But now she wants people to see her. Especially a certain nekojin... WARNING: HILARY BASHING! LIKELINESS OF A SALIMA BASHING TOO.**

**Your loyal servant**

**D2**


End file.
